Trifled Bonds
by Clow Angel
Summary: HieiKurama. Hiei & Kurama have been feeling a strange pull at the fringes of their mind. However, they weren't given time to think about it when Kurama begins to become exhausted. Missions aren't helping either.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't even know WHY this stupid disclaimer thing is so damn important. It's not like no one knows Yu Yu Hakusho isn't own by me.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

All right, not much to say. I've seen every single episode of Yu Yu Hakusho already, so I know what I'm writing. I just hope they're in character. From now on, most chapters will have a recommended fic. There are some fics out there that just aren't worth missing. ; Agreed? Also, not every fanfic will be a Yu Yu Hakusho one that I'm recommending. So, I'll provide the anime and a summary if I feel like writing one.

Okay, I have a fanfiction by the name of Shadowed Enigma. I'm thinking of replacing that one with this one since I wanted to desperately change the fanfic's storyline.

**Recommendation:**

**Title:**** Something Wicked This Way Comes **by Rione26

**Anime:** Yu Yu Hakusho

**Summary:** Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke have been sent to Hogwarts undercover to solve a case. But instead of going as students, they're there as professors. Things get really interesting when a trip to the Makai is planned and Kurama goes Youko.

**Trifled Bonds – Chapter 1**

--clowangel

He went through the school day in a daze. Copying the notes written on the blackboards automatically, almost robotic, and responding to all the greetings and questions he received daily with a strained and forced smile. He was acting rather mechanically, his thoughts focused on nothing but a certain feeling at hand.

The more perceptive students realized rather quickly their idol was distracted. By what though? They didn't know, but knew better than to question Minamino Shuichi. They knew that somehow, Minamino-san would overcome whatever obstacle stood in his way. And also, most of them were just too shy to approach him. After all, he was the most praised and intelligent person in the school.

Now, Kurama had been getting a nagging feeling tugging at his being for the majority of the day. It didn't feel like the desperate tugging he receives when his friends were in danger. Through the mental link he shared with Hiei, he knew the fire demon was also feeling the insistent pulling on his nerves. He made a mental note to discuss this with the fire demon later. Knowing him, Hiei would come and meet him soon, probably today.

The school day finally ended. Before he even left the confines of the school building, he felt a familiar youki approaching him at top speed. As usual though, girls and even a few males crowded him so he couldn't reach the demon. Politely, he said his good-byes and weaved through them expertly, evading wandering hands while doing so.

It's been a week since he's seen the fox. He knew Kurama would want to talk to him about the tugs they've both been receiving. He mentally snorted from his perch from atop a tree as he saw the normal crowd of girls who surrounded the youko, showering attention and praise at him as if he were a god. It disgusted him, not that humans didn't disgust him to begin with. There were only a few that were tolerable.

"Feh, stupid humans…"he muttered, fully aware that the kitsune was now leaning against the tree he was currently perched in.

"Indeed?" was the amused reply. "I'm part human too, you know. Are you implying I'm stupid as well?"

"Hn. You know what I mean." Hiei resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he stared expressionlessly up into the branches, feeling the redhead's eyes on him, watching with mirth.

"Come on down and walk beside me. It makes me feel rather odd talking to a tree." Kurama smiled as the fire demon complied with a grunt and jumped down with ease, landing beside him with a snort. If it were anyone else, they would've been missing a few limbs.

The walk home was short and uneventful, just companionable silence.

Hiei paused at the door and was ready to flit into the tree by the house and go through the window until Kurama placed a hand on his shoulder. The redhead smiled down at his confused friend.

"You're coming with me through the front door."

"What?" Hiei growled as he glowered at the smiling redhead. He knew fully well that his glowering, glaring, and threats didn't affect his…friend, but it made himself feel better.

"I want you to meet my mother and little brother." Kurama's smile widened as did Hiei's eyes.

"You're joking," Hiei deadpanned with narrowed eyes.

"No joke. I really want you to meet them. Perhaps you can stay for dinner." Kurama knew he was going to refuse when Hiei stiffened under his palm. He mentally sighed as he resolved to use the one thing he knew the fire demon could never refuse; the puppy dog face. "Please?" he pleaded with both voice and and puppy dogface, eyes round, innocent, and pleading.

Hiei mentally cursed as Kurama used his ace. He already had a hard enough time refusing the redhead anything as it was. Right when he was about to refuse some stupid human dinner thing, he just HAD to use that expression and his resolve crumbled. Inwardly sighing, he glared at the beaming redhead.

Kurama smiled victoriously. He knew he won the battle before it even began. Fishing his keys out of his pocket, he opened the door. Once inside, they took of their shoes, although it took a little bit of convincing for Hiei. However, the sword was determined to stay as Hiei would not part with it.

"Okaa-san! I'm home!" Kurama called out. Footsteps could be heard as his mother appeared with a spoon in one hand and an apron adorning her figure.

"Welcome home Shuichi." She smiled warmly at her son and enveloped him in a hug. "How was your day at school?"

"It was fine, Okaa-san" he replied with a smile as he returned the hug.

Letting go, Shiori stood back and finally took notice of the short black figure beside her son. "And who's your friend?" she asked, smiling at the boy.

"Oh! That's right. Mother, meet Hiei, one of my close friends. Hiei, this is my mother."

"Nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

Hiei raised a brow but curtly nodded in acknowledgement. He knew he couldn't be _too_ rude to the woman or Kurama would throw a fit; something he did not want to deal with anytime soon.

* * *

**Shiori's p.o.v.**

Shiori had heard the door open, so knew her elder son was home from school. Putting some kitchen utensils away, she only held the spoon she was using to stir soup with. Wiping her hands on her apron, she moved towards the living room when she heard her son.

"Okaa-san! I'm home!"

Entering the living room, I welcomed him back with a smile and hug like I always do. I soon realized my son wasn't alone. He had a young boy dressed in black with him. He's never brought anyone over before so inwardly, I was relatively surprised but didn't show it. I didn't want to worry my son anymore. He worries enough as it is. He has his schoolwork, fan girls, and fan boys to worry about. He doesn't need a mother to add to the list. He's already always taking care of me after that particular illness.

My son introduced me to the boy. So this was the friend my son spoke of so often. He looked like what my son described him to be. Taking a closer look at him, immediately, I knew the boy wasn't a very social person. Even after what Shuichi told me, It was hard to believe someone can be _that _antisocial. At first, I was sure the boy couldn't be over twelve until he looked up to study me as I did him. I was surprised when I caught his eyes. They were a ruby red, which was odd, but what really caught my attention was the age and experience, telling me he was not as young as he seemed. Those scarlet eyes also portrayed loneliness, so instantly I smiled warmly at him. I could not tell what he was thinking, but he nodded as if saying 'hello' in his own way. I was proud of my son for befriending him.

His eyes were similar to my Shuichi's in a way. Whenever I look at his eyes, I could never tell what he was thinking or how he was feeling. They were always guarded by a brightness and calm that only my Shuichi could possess. Added to that, they also held ages of experience and knowledge. His eyes always made him seem older than he looked.

Speaking of my son, I knew from the beginning, he was special. As I looked over at him reprimanding the smaller, scowling boy for being so rude, I realized how lucky I was. He was intelligent, tall, handsome, polite, kind, helpful, and caring. His feminine features, he obviously inherited from me. His eyes and hair color were traits he received from his father. What more could a mother ask for?

Whenever I look at him, I always feel extremely happy and grateful to whoever blessed me with such a wonderful young man for a son. I know other mothers feel proud of their children too, but Shuichi stands above them all. Those girls he always has around him is proof, but I wonder why he never pays attention to them. They're all very pretty girls. Maybe he has someone in mind already, but whom…?

* * *

**Shuichi's p.o.v.**

"Ah! Nii-san is home!" I thought out loud, running out of the room to greet him. Ever since my tou-san and kaa-san got married, I've had an older brother. Of course, it was hard to adjust to since I was always the only son, but eventually I warmed up to him. He's a really nice older brother too. When I first saw nii-san return home from school, I remember being so surprised at seeing a whole flock of fan girls surrounding him. I was a little jealous, but proud. I had a popular older brother, and smart too!

Nii-san is a little weird I guess. He hangs out with the oddest people. One time I saw him talking with the famed Urameshi Yusuke when I was coming home from buying some eggs for kaa-san. I was scared for my brother. I mean, why would a perfect student be hanging out with a delinquent. I suppose I wasn't being nice, but Nii-san wasn't safe. Trying to remember how I never was able to sneak up on Nii-san, I hid behind some bushes, going as close as possible to hear what they were saying while staying hidden. They really weren't talking about much. However, I was kind of surprised Urameshi allows his girlfriend to yell at him. My brother chuckled.

I was in shock. My brother just LAUGHED at the feared Urameshi Yusuke! I was panicking. What if something happened to him?! Kaa-san would be devastated! However, I was in for another surprise.

"Yusuke, you're unbelievable. Why not try to talk to her sometime?" I heard my brother ask him.

"Uh… I've never been great with words, ya know!"

My brother chuckled again. "Yes, I suppose you're right. You never were great with words. Your fists usually do your speaking, so your conversational skills are probably close to non-existent."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!"

Now, I was really scared. If I had to, I would go out there to protect my brother. In fact, I was ready to, although I was really scared for my physical health as well.

"You know what I mean, Yusuke-kun."

Urameshi glared at my brother. I froze when I got a look at his face. That's the glare people last see before they meet darkness! At least that's what my friends told me. I was left dumbfounded when my brother just laughed. He laughed! I couldn't believe my ears. Didn't he know he could get beaten up?!

"Alright! Stop laughing! I'll make it up to her! I won't leave her at the movies again! No matter how much I hate chick flicks!"

"But really, you need to _try_ to get along better with Keiko."

"I get it! I hate it when Keiko tells you everything. You always yell at me" Yusuke replied dejectedly.

"I do not yell at you. You just need to learn how to treat a girl," my brother told him sharply.

"Tch. Yeah, yeah. I'll _try_. Sorry, sheesh!"

"Yusuke, you have to say that to Keiko. Good luck. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. Meet me outside my school tomorrow. We need to do some planning with the others."

"Gotcha. I'll be there. Thanks, by the way."

"You're welcome. Don't be late, or else…"

Was my brother threatening him?! I was about to get up and jump out there incase Urameshi decided to knock some sense into Nii-san.

"Okay, okay! I'll be there! No need to give me that look! Even Hiei shrinks under that! I promise! Last time, I was stuck with my mom, remember?"

"Alright, I believe you. **Be. On. Time.**" Then my brother left.

I heard Urameshi sigh in relief, then leave as well, muttering something I couldn't hear since I wasn't close enough. I was definitely astounded, surprised, shocked! My brother could talk to Urameshi Yusuke, laugh at him, scold him, and tell him what to do! But I didn't really understand how my brother had such power to do so. He doesn't seem strong. He looks…well, girly. He's too nice and caring, too. Those were some traits I figured a guy like Urameshi would take advantage of, but obviously, Nii-san wasn't as weak as he seemed.

Coming back out of that random flashback, I ran down the stairs and skidded to a halt beside kaa-san. I blinked. There was a boy in black with what looked like a sword strapped to his waist.

"Nii-san! Welcome back!"

"Thank you, Shuichi-kun" he smiled at me. "This is one of my close friends; Hiei" he gestured towards Hiei who scowled in my direction. I had the urge to flee at the moment. His eyes looked so cold and dangerous. My eyes wandered to the sheathed sword at his waist and I idly wondered if he could use it.

"Hiei! Be nice!" my brother scolded. Surprisingly, he stopped scowling and actually nodded at me after shooting my brother a glare in which my nii-san answered with a smile. _'My nii-san doesn't seem scared of anything'_ I found myself thinking.

"Hiei, this is my brother Shuichi." The dark boy simply stared at me this time, making me self-conscious and fidgety. I mean, who wouldn't? Although he was short, he looked muscular. AND he has a sword strapped to his waist! Eyeing the sword a bit uncomfortably, I replied with a shaky "he…llo…"

"Hiei, I told you to leave the sword. Now you've scared my ototo-kun." My brother glared down at the boy. I fidgeted when my name was mentioned and the dark boy shot me a glare, which was squashed by my brother's stare.

"Hn. Where was I to leave it?" Hiei retorted, slightly annoyed.

"I don't know and I don't care. People don't usually carry around swords anyway."

"I do. How else am I supposed to protect myself?"

"Like you need to protect yourself _here_."

What does _here_ mean? Maybe this Hiei was involved with a gang. Gang?! What if Nii-san was involved in one?! Then again, that would be stupid. He's a perfect student, with perfect manners. What was I thinking?

"I need to train later, fox. I can't leave my katana if I am to train."

Train? So he _did_ know how to use it. Oh my god! Why is nii-san befriending such dangerous people?! And what's with fox?

"Fine. You can keep that katana with you. Just don't use it in here."

"Hn."

I found myself speaking. "Nii-san, why did he call you fox?"

Nii-san looked over at me with slightly widened eyes. He probably forgot about us when arguing with Hiei. "Oh, it's a nickname. It indicates I'm as quick and sly as a fox."

"Oh, I see." Well, it's true. Nii-san has always been quick with the mind _and_ he's athletic. He's practically perfect. That's why he's my role model. I want to be just like him when I'm older. I want to enter the same high school and petition for a blue uniform. Although the uniform looks great on nii-san, it would look horrible on me. I just don't go with red. I was interrupted from my thoughts by Kaa-san's voice.

"Well then, Shuichi, Hiei, Shuu-kun, have fun while I go and finish up dinner. I'll call you when it's done." Kaa-san left. Now, I was standing here with nii-san and Hiei.

Nii-san turned to me and smiled that warm smile of his. No wonder girls fell at his feet. If he weren't male and my nii-san, I would have a crush on him. He just has that charm. "Shuu-chan, why don't we go upstairs to my room?"

I nodded and followed them upstairs to Nii-san's room.

* * *

**Normal p.o.v.**

Once upstairs, Hiei immediately took a seat on the windowsill and stared out into the tree by it. Shuichi stared at him oddly before taking a seat on Kurama's bed before resuming his staring at the expressionless boy.

"Shuu-kun, how was school?"

Kicked out of his stupor, he blinked and looked across the room to his brother seated at his desk with paperwork out, most likely doing his homework. "It was okay. Ne, nii-san, I heard Urameshi Yusuke beat up more people!"

Kurama stopped what he was doing and swiveled in his chair, facing his younger brother with a quirked brow. "Really? Is he? Hmn… How'd you find out?"

"Some of my friends told me. They said Urameshi almost sent them to the hospital!" Shuichi replied with much excitement.

"Oh? Ne Hiei, how do you think Keiko will react to this news?"

"Hn." The solemn boy didn't look his way, contenting himself with staring into the green leaves on the branches of the tree by the window.

"Not much to say, as usual." Shaking his head, the redhead returned his attention to his brother. "Shuu-kun, those could be rumors."

"Demo…I go to the same school as Urameshi and I've even seen him fight sometimes. Although it _is_ true he didn't send any to the hospital. He just knocked them around then out."

Kurama felt a sweatdrop roll down the side of his head. "Souka… Well, Yusuke always has been more violent."

"Hn." Hiei almost sounded amused.

"Do you know Urameshi, nii-san?"

"Yes, I do. He isn't all that bad even though he is rash. Did you want to know anything else?" Kurama asked with a knowing look in his eyes.

"How'd you know I wanted to ask you something, nii-san?" Shuichi asked with relative surprise laced into his voice.

"I know these things" the redhead replied with a smile.

"Well, yeah. I wanted to know how you met Urameshi. I've seen you talking to him a few times."

"We met under strange circumstances, let's say. Hiei and I were involved in a little…fight with him. Although I did not engage in combat with him, we did have our differences. Eventually, we became friends" Kurama replied, supplying as little as possible. _'It is true we had our differences and we were involved in a little fight…'_ Kurama inwardly smirked. "Isn't that right, Hiei?"

"Hn."

"So my nii-san knows the famed Urameshi?! Wow!! That's so cool!"

"Uh, Shuu-kun, how is it cool?" Kurama asked, fighting another sweatdrop.

"Oh, it just is. Do you think you can invite Urameshi over?!"

"I suppose I can. How about on Monday, you tell Yusuke that I told him to come over?"

"ME talk to URAMESHI? … I'm scared."

"It's alright. He won't hit you. He'll just threaten you a bit before lightening up and probably following you back here."

"If you're sure, nii-san."

"I am. Tell him if he hurts you, he'll deal with me."

"But nii-san, how are you going to deal with Urameshi? You've never learned to fight." Shuichi paused and thought it over. "Have you?"

"No, I have not learned to fight." _'At least not in this life'_ "But I _can_ handle Yusuke-kun."

"Are you sure, nii-san? I don't want you to get hurt."

Kurama laughed lightly. Hiei shivered in reaction to his tinkling laughter. "I won't get hurt. Plus, Hiei will be here as well, wont you Hiei?"

"Hn."

"See?"

"Okay! I'll invite him over then!" Shuichi exclaimed excitedly, slightly bouncing on the bed.

"Alright, now out with you. I have some homework to do." '_And some things to discuss with a certain demon by my window.'_

"Okay, nii-san! See you at dinner!" With a click of the door, the younger Shuichi was gone.

Kurama turned serious eyes to the still demon on the windowsill. "Okay, Hiei. You're here for a reason today and I believe we have something discuss. I'm aware that you've been feeling mental pulls as I have."

"Hn. I came here to see if you knew what the hell they are."

"Well, I have a hunch." Kurama stood and walked over to stand by Hiei, staring out the window as well.

Hiei looked up at the standing youko, waiting.

"I've read from some texts I've acquired in my days as a youko that might explain it. Within those texts, it is said that our subconscious knows when we should pursue our soul mate or soul mates because one of us realizes the bond is there. But when that happens, it can also mean that someone is trying to trifle with fate and destroy a red line."

"Soul _mates_?" Ruby eyes narrowed.

"That is correct. In rare occasions, a person has two red strings tied to two different people. Those are called tri-bonds."

"Which means someone can be screwing with our fates right now?"

"That is a possibility. However, know that I did not read the entire text. And if I did, I don't remember the rest."

"Which means that the explanation you just provided was half theory."

"Correct. So, don't rely on what I say."

"For now, I will. I hate to admit this, but you're rarely ever wrong on any matter."

Dinner went on without much trouble despite some usual glaring on Hiei's part and gentle scolding from Kurama. Shuichi asked questions and Shiori smiled warmly. Everyone had a peaceful dinner with the exception of Hiei accidentally knocking over his glass of water and spilling some beans on the floor due to his lack of knowledge on eating utensils. Peace wasn't going to last forever though. Especially not when Yusuke and company was

involved. Wherever they went, chaos and disorder was sure to follow.

* * *

**End notes: **Phew, I'm finally done! Chapter 2 will most likely be shorter unless I have enough energy to keep writing. Keep in mind that I'm working on four different fanfics and I will be relatively lazy. Added to fanfiction, I'm also now a staff member on an anime site and I'm in charge of the Yu Yu Hakusho section, so things are hectic for me. I will try to write at least ONE page per day. I hope that satisfies those who read this. Rest assured that there WILL be Hiei/Kurama moments. I'm still thinking on the mental tug explanation since it definitely needs something added to it. I apologize if my writing is amateurish as well. ; 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** As promised, I'm writing! And this is the fanfic I'm focusing most of my time on! I know not many read this, but hey I don't really mind all that much. But I _am_ trying to type up at least one page a day. Added to that, I am working on other fanfics as well and it's taking up a lot of time. I really should rethink accepting site staff positions when I'm so busy. Oh well. What's done is done I suppose. Oh, and one thing, I'd really appreciate it if you review and give suggestions.

* * *

**Recommendation:**

**Title:**Life Debt

**Author:** Tsuuki

**Anime:** Inuyasha

**Summary:** I dunno what to say about this one in order NOT to give it away. The pairing is Sesshoumaru/Kagome. Kagome is taken away from her home to end up as a servant in a castle far away from her home. During her stay, she finds many things out about her master, a cold youkai with a colder heart. However, things stir up when Naraku shows up. Things turn up another notch when Kouga makes appearances.

It's very good. The author Tsuuki did a great job and it's definitely better than what I'm writing, that's for sure.

* * *

**Trifled Bonds – Chapter 2**

--clowangel

* * *

"What?! Smuggling drugs into Ningenkai from Makai?!" a curly-haired redhead hollered in disbelief.

"Yes, I've repeated it several times" Koenma muttered, irritated. The meeting has been going on for an hour already and still, the group had not come up with a plan on what to do. It was probably because Kurama has failed to arrive yet and neither had Hiei. The young prince wondered if Yusuke even informed the ex-thief and his best friend of this meeting.

"Yusuke, are you sure you told Kurama about this meeting?" Koenma asked for the second time.

"Yeah, pretty sure anyway" Yusuke replied with a scratch of his head. Suddenly he slammed his fist into his palm with a smack. "Wait! That was the last meeting! Whoops!"

"Whoops?! All you say is whoops?! We could've gotten this over with already if you had just used the thing you call a brain encased in that thick head of yours!" Koenma yelled furiously at his tantei. He couldn't believe the dimwit had actually forgotten to do something so important.

"Pray tell, what were you doing?" the young godling grinded out.

"I was being bitched at by Keiko, alright? Not like you don't know how violent she is!"

"BOTAN!"

Immediately the door swung opened with a bang and a blue-haired girl dressed in a pink kimono rushed through the door with a bright smile on her pretty face. "Yes, Koenma-sama?" she asked too cheerfully for such an early morning. In fact, it was only 8:00 a.m. _and_ it was a Sunday. It was a wonder they could get Yusuke to arrive on time, but that was thanks to Keiko.

"Yes, Botan. I need you to go fetch Kurama. Obviously, Yusuke here forgot to get him." Koenma shot the teen a pointed glare at which Yusuke simply rolled his eyes with a huff.

"Right away, Koenma-sama! Anything else? Do I need to get Hiei too?" At the mention of Hiei's name, the ferry girl's eyes attained a slight look of fright.

"Nothing else, but yes, get Hiei too."

"Okay! Off I go! Be back in a jiffy!" Botan exclaimed all too cheerfully and practically skipped out of the big room.

* * *

Kurama sat on his bed reading a book for homework while Hiei sat on the ledge of the window staring into the tree. It seems to have become a habit for our little fire demon.

Kurama spoke up with his nose still in the book, "Don't you get bored staring into trees?"

"Is there anything else to do in this cursed Ningen world?" Hiei bit back, slightly irritated. After all, he was an active demon and he needed something to do.

"Alright then." Kurama placed the book down on his desk next to his bed gently after marking his page with a bookmark. Folding his hands on his lap, he faced Hiei with bright eyes.

"Alright what?" Hiei replied with a mild glare.

"Let's do some training at our place."

"Hn. Finally something to do." Before Kurama could blink, Hiei was outside beneath his window. Kurama soon followed suit after putting on some shoes.

The two raced off in a blur of red and black towards the park near the Hatanaka residence. In the park, there was a hidden clearing behind dense trees and overgrown bushes in which the two demon friends trained. It was their secret place, their place to train, somewhere no one would know of to look for. During the full moons and sickle moons, this was where Youko was released. And when Hiei felt like venting out his angers and frustrations, this was where he would be as well. To keep it hidden, they masked the surrounding area with an illusion.

Once they arrived, they immediately started their training. Racing at one another, their weapons met with clangs. Just as fast, they dispersed before going at it once again at an even faster pace. Dodging and parrying blows, the two went at each other in their own little world, their moves unseen to the human eye. Sword and whip met once again and danced their deadly dance in the tense but peaceful air. Finally exhausted and satisfied, the two ended abruptly and in unison. Hiei sheathed his sword and Kurama's whip returned to the form of a seemingly harmless rose before disappearing up his sleeve. The two took a seat at the base of a large tree, which provided shade for the sweating demons. Sitting side by side, Hiei placed his sword by him and Kurama looked up into the canopy with a content smile on his elfish features.

"Hn. It seems you have improved."

"Oh? Compliments? Why Hiei, is it a holiday?" Kurama teased lightly.

"Shut up, Kitsune." Hiei growled.

"Alright, alright. I was joking. Well, I was training alone for the week you were gone after all."

"Hn."

"Did you have urgent business that week?"

"Hn." Hiei crossed his arms and sneered. "There were some scuffles at our borders and Mukuro ordered me to return to deal with it."

"I see. I take it you took care of them?"

"Hn, of course. Who do you think I am?"

"Right, right." Kurama smirked playfully.

"No missions?"

"None." Kurama stretched his arms before laying them down beside him again. "Thank Inari for that. I have too much schoolwork to do."

"Ningen School is stupid. You don't use any of that later on."

Suddenly, a familiar, all-too-hyper voice rang out in the air, calling their names. "KURAMA!! HIEI!! Where are you two?!"

"Thanks for jinxing us, Hiei" Kurama muttered despairingly.

"I believe in no such things," Hiei replied with a sharp glare that held no sting.

The redhead resisted the urge to roll his eyes, before getting up and walking gracefully out of the clearing with Hiei following close behind, but not before muttering a few choice words.

The redhead spotted the ferry girl walking away in the opposite direction still calling their names. With his acute hearing, he heard Botan mutter, "I swear I felt them this way."

"Over here, Botan!" Kurama's alto voice called out to the frustrated blue-head. Once she saw him, a bright smile lit her face.

"There you are, Kurama! I've been looking all over for you! Do you know where Hiei is?"

"Hn."

"YAAAAAAHHH!!!" Botan jumped three feet into the air and quickly spun around to face none other than Hiei. "Don't scare me like that!"

He glared dangerously at her causing her to zip behind Kurama and peek over his shoulder. "Sorry!" she squeaked.

"Maa, maa. Hiei, be nice."

The irate fire demon turned his glare on the smiling redhead. Failing to have any effect, he faced the other way, crossing his arms across his chest. Kurama's smile brightened.

"Botan, why were you calling for us?"

"Oh! That's right, a mission." "Yusuke is already there, so hop on!" Botan materialized her oar out of thin air, sat on it, and then patted the space behind her.

Hiei eyed the oar warily. "I am NOT riding on that _thing_," Hiei bit out.

Botan looked fearfully at the vertically challenged demon, speechless.

"Hiei, are you scared of an oar?" Kurama teased.

"I am not scared. I simply do not trust such contraptions" Hiei retorted.

"Oh really now? If you do not get on, no more of _it_ for a week."

Hiei's eyes widened at the threat. Glaring sharply at the oar, Botan, and Kurama, he grudgingly hopped onto the floating piece of wood behind Botan and Kurama. Once it took to the air, Hiei immediately clung onto Kurama's back as if his life depended on it, which it did considering the drop. After all, they were above the clouds now. Unknown to Hiei, the fox was enjoying every second of having Hiei's warm body so close to him.

Soon, the trio arrived at the Reikai Palace. Hopping off the oar, the trio was soon entering Koenma's office.

"Kurama! There you are. Now, this meeting can really begin" Koenma said with relief at seeing the fox show up.

"What is the situation?" Kurama asked as he took a seat in a chair. Hiei walked over to a wall, crossed his arms, and leaned against it glaring at the group.

"Makai drugs are being smuggled into Ningenkai. I'm sure you know how potentially dangerous these substances are. It's more concentrated than human drugs and can cause death in a matter of days," explained Koenma.

"Drugs you say?" Kurama shifted and turned to face Hiei with a raised brow.

Hiei returned the stare with a glare. "I know nothing of this."

"How are these youkai able to get past the barrier? Has there been another breach?"

"These youkai are low C class, so they're able to sneak through" Koenma replied.

"That should not be too hard to deal with."

"Normally, no. However, we don't have enough tantei to patrol the makai and ningenkai at once. You guys are our main team and the most powerful right now. There are two other people I can ask for help, but they'd rather beat me over the head than deal with this." Koenma sighed irritably before continuing. "And since you're the strategist of the group, I'd like to know what you think of this mission and at least figure out what to do."

"Why not split us up? I believe a pair should head to Makai and the others should head to Ningenkai. This way, we'll be able to keep watch on both areas. If possible, destroying the bases would help as well, in both worlds. It's up to you to give us the rest of the orders. Do you wish for us to terminate the problem? Or do you wish for us to bring in the perpetrators?"

"Either will be fine. However, the humans will have to be brought in alive," Koenma reminded. "You still can't kill humans."

"Understood."

"Geez, that was fast," Yusuke grumbled to himself.

"There is no damn way I'll be paired up with the shrimp though!" Kuwabara said rather loudly, giving the fire demon an annoyed glare.

"Who in their right mind would pair up with you anyway, oaf?" Hiei retorted, glaring death at the ugly redhead.

"That's enough." Koenma ordered sternly, receiving a heated and irritated glance from Hiei. Ignoring the fire demon, he continued. "Teams will be decided on your own. I want you to head out on Wednesday after reinforcing your plan and preparing for this trip."

On their way out of the office, the team found themselves arguing over who would be partners.

"I'll go with Kurama," Yusuke said.

"But I don't want to be paired with the midget!" complained Kuwabara. "I'm going with Kurama!"

"Who the hell wants to be paired with you, you idiot?" Hiei growled.

Kurama remained silent, smiling with amusement.

"Tch, you're just afraid of Hiei. Admit it, Kuwabaka!"

"I ain't afraid of no pint-sized midget!"

"Say that again and you'll find your head on the ground," Hiei threatened, placing his hand on the hilt of his katana in a threatening posture.

"Oh yeah?" Kuwabara challenged, summoning his reiken.

Before the verbal fight could turn physical, Kurama interrupted the squabbling pair. "That's enough, you two. We need to work on this mission. I want it over with as soon as possible. I have a bunch of schoolwork sitting on my desk and it isn't going to write itself."

Yusuke blinked. "But aren't you extremely smart or something? A little schoolwork should be nothing to you."

Hiei idly remembered the large pile of folders and binders of unfinished 'projects' and 'essays' that needed to be written and mentally winced. 'These fools have no idea how much work the fox is burdened with between reikai tantei work and his ningen life.'

"Yusuke, unlike you, I take college courses." Kurama smiled lightly and continued walking. "Don't worry, Kuwabara-kun," Kurama reassured the still irritated redhead. "You won't have to be grouped with Hiei. I'll work with you and Hiei can work with Yusuke."

"…" Hiei blinked. "What?" He was rather surprised Kurama didn't say he'd work with him. After all, they usually worked together. In fact, he was rather comfortable and happy with it.

"Kurama said you're working with me, Hiei. Is there a problem?" Yusuke stared down at the short fire demon, confused. Did the guy have a problem with him?

Hiei caught himself and chose to glower at Yusuke with a simple 'hn' before turning away. 'Working with Yusuke? Tch.'

"Is there a problem, Hiei?" Kurama asked, noticing Hiei's expression.

"None" was the quick reply, too quick of a reply.

"Okay. If you say so." Internally, Kurama was concerned. Why would Hiei be so irked? Unless he wanted to work with him, he concluded. But, that wasn't possible was it?

"Meh, Hiei probably doesn't want to work with me," Yusuke grumbled loudly. "He doesn't get along with me very well either, ya know."

"Ah, I see." Kurama turned to Hiei. "We'll discuss it at my house. My mother's out for the day with Otou-san."

Immediately, the small group of reikai tantei opened up a portal and found themselves in a park not too far from Kurama's house. Hiei disappeared once they landed on Ningenkai soil.

"Hmn? Where'd the shrimp go?" Kuwabara looked around as they started the short trek to the redhead's house. "We didn't lose him did we?"

"Iie, Kuwabara-kun. Hiei just doesn't want to take so long to get there. To him, we're walking at the pace of snails. He's probably there already."

Kuwabara blinked, frowning in confusion. "Eh…? The shrimp knows where you live?"

"How come we were never shown your house, Kurama?" asked Yusuke.

"Hiei has known where I was located years before I met you two."

The other two blinked and shared a look. 'They've known each other for that long?'

"Ah, we've known each other for around two years before we met you." Kurama correctly interpreted what the look meant. "But, we didn't keep in contact."

Yusuke and Kuwabara started in surprise, not expecting the emerald-eyed bishounen to answer their unvoiced question.

Kurama waved to a neighbor and continued walking while Yusuke asked another question. "So you two 'reunited' during that whole three treasure fiasco?"

"Correct."

"Wow, I'm surprised Hiei remembered where you lived after not having been in contact for so long!" Yusuke exclaimed, surprised.

Kurama chuckled. "Hiei has a very good memory. Almost photographic."

"How much longer 'til we get there, Kurama?" Kuwabara was getting tired of being on his feet all day.

"Oh, the next house is mine."

"Great! I'm tired! I really need to sit down for a bit." Kuwabara laughed.

'You're not the only one' Kurama found himself thinking. He was really in need of a good night's sleep as well.

The group quickly entered the house and went upstairs to Kurama's room. They opened the door to find Hiei glaring at a rather large pile of paperwork and binders.

'Stupid ningen 'homework' bullshit' was what Hiei's thoughts were mostly consisting of.

Hiei looked up from glaring murderously at the pile of inanimate papers to land a mild glare at the three who just came into the room.

"Feel free to make yourselves comfortable. I'll go fetch us some drinks." Kurama turned to leave before being stopped by Hiei who appeared before him in a blink of an eye. Kurama blinked in surprise before smiling. "Is there something you need Hiei?"

"Sit."

Everyone else blinked.

"I will, Hiei, after I get some soda from the kitchen." Kurama started towards the door before being stopped less than a second later, Hiei in front of him again. Frowning, he looked down at the demon. "Is something the matter?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara were now staring rather openly at the scene. After all, they weren't used to Hiei acting so strangely.

"No." Hiei glowered at the tall redhead. "Just sit," he mumbled. "I'll get the soda. I'm bored anyway."

Kurama blinked and smiled down at the demon. "Okay, Hiei. Thank you." Before anyone could blink, the fire demon was gone.

"What was that all about?" Kuwabara found himself asking aloud.

Kurama took a seat at his desk and stared at his pile of paperwork with a small frown which was quickly wiped away a second later. "I don't really know. I think Hiei might have noticed I'm a little tired. More so after our little training session."

"You're tired? You okay?" Yusuke asked the fox, voice laced with concern. "If you're tired, why didn't you say so?"

"Yeah, we would've understood and carried on the meeting without you if you just told Botan you were tired," Kuwabara added, agreeing with their default leader.

"Didn't realize I was that tired," Kurama lied. He knew very well he was exhausted and have been for about a week. His schoolwork and reikai tantei duties were pushing him to his limits.

"Liar," a voice from the door interrupted. Hiei waltzed in with a tray full of canned soda then took a seat on the windowsill. "You've been pushing yourself for a week, fox. It doesn't help that you don't take breaks."

"A week?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted.

"It's not a big deal. After all, it isn't that much work." Kurama mentally grimaced at exactly how much work was not much. College courses were easy, but the amount of work they piled on top of him was too much.

"Isn't that much work my ass, kitsune." Hiei continued as he threw Yusuke and Kuwabara their own can and handed one to the fox who readily accepted it with a nod of thanks. "You've been working your ass off. You just didn't want to worry anyone. Don't think I haven't noticed."

"…" Kurama blinked. He noticed? That isn't good. That means he must've slipped in Hiei's presence.

"You should get some rest, Kurama. We'll continue the meeting tomorrow or something after school," Yusuke suggested after a pause from the shock of Hiei sounding like he actually cared.

"No, let's just start the meeting and get it over with today. After all, you're already here," Kurama insisted.

Kuwabara and Yusuke exchanged a look. "Fine, but you need to rest after this."

"I will. Stop being mother hens. I'll be fine."

"Okay." Yusuke agreed. "What's the plan? Who's pairing with whom? That's really all we need to decide on. We all have our compacts to keep in contact with one another or Hiei can just use telepathy. Oh, and where do we look?"

"I'm going to the Makai with Kurama. End of story." Hiei stated plainly. "You two can stay here and investigate any suspicious people or places." He'd be damned if he let Kurama leave his sight when he was obviously drained.

"Okay, no problem with the pair ups," the black haired tantei muttered. "Where do we look though?"

"You'll probably find clues, Yusuke." Kurama looked up from his seat, folding his hands in his lap. "Some of the least suspicious places are the most suspicious. Also keep a lookout for any humans acting weird. It could be the effect of the drugs. Watching the news might give you clues too."

"Okay, got it!" Kuwabara exclaimed enthusiastically.

"We'll head out on Wednesday as planned," Kurama said with a smile. "Anything else we should work on?"

"Nah. If we have any, we can just contact each other through our compacts. We can even switch places if we need to. We're pretty much covered, right Kuwabara?" He asked the ugly redhead with a smack to his back.

Kuwabara promptly smacked him back and replied, "Yeah, so don't worry 'bout it. So get some rest okay? We'll leave now so we don't disturb you." Kuwabara and Yusuke got up to leave. "C'mon shrimp. Let's go and let him get some rest."

Hiei glared at the oaf, not moving from his spot on the windowsill.

"Hiei, I'll get some rest. You don't have to stay. I can take care of myself." Kurama knew why he was reluctant to leave. It was because he was worried about him. 'It's sweet of him.'

"If that were true, you wouldn't be exhausted," Hiei retorted sharply.

Kurama sighed in defeat. "Kuwabara-kun, Yusuke, you two can leave. Hiei has decided I can't take care of myself. I'll show you to the door."

"Okay, Kurama." Finishing off the rest of their soda, they dropped it into the wastebasket and waited for Kurama.

He stood to follow the pair.

"You will not." Hiei got up from his seat and pushed Kurama back down in his seat by the shoulders. "You are staying in here and getting yourself into bed immediately."

"But Hiei, it's just showing them out."

"They can find their own way out."

"It's fine!" Yusuke smiled charmingly. "Like Hiei said, we can find our way out." They left.

Kurama sighed in defeat. "Hai, Hiei-okaa-san."

Hiei glared.

"I'm joking," Kurama chuckled.

"…" Hiei continued to glare.

"I get it. It's time for bed." He waved to the two who walked out and a light conversation could be heard as they descended the stairs to let themselves out.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I am finally done with this chapter! The ending's kinda uhm..yeah… I'm trying to get in more Hiei and Kurama without rushing it. But I feel like I rushed it a little anyways. -- Sorry if I did!! This chapter was really tough to write. That's why it took so long. Anyways, I'm not quite satisfied with it. I think it's too short. 

Any comments or suggestions, please leave in a review. Thanks for reading.


	3. Update Date! Actually Important

**Little Note:**

This isn't an update. Just telling you guys the next chapter will be out pretty soon. I apologize for not updating in so long, but I have my reasons: reason being college. I've applied to colleges and taken an exam, it was hectic as hell. Couldn't get much of anything done.

There _will_ be an update soon. And I will be updating most of my fanfics at once. **Shadowed Enigma** however, will be taken down and maybe rewritten since it sucks, or just disappear from the fanfiction world. If anyone somehow likes it or the idea of it, I'll consider redoing it. And I mean it seriously sucks. I've improved a lot and after rereading it, that fanfic is **_crap_**. The characters were OOC and the OC was a weirdo. XD

Oh yeah, the release date **_should be_** sometime in Early to Mid-March!

* * *

**Planned Updates:**

**Trifled Bonds** – Chapter 3 (Yu Yu Hakusho)Planned to be a **HieiKurama** pairing.

**Unwavering Fate **– Chapter 2 (Yu Yu Hakusho X Inuyasha) Planned to be a **HieiKurama** pairing.

**Unmatched Journey** – Chapter 1 (Pokemon) New release- **No Pairings Yet.**

**Abandoned Home** – Chapter 3 (Inuyasha) **SesshoumaruKagome**

* * *

**MIGHT RELEASES:**

**1. **I am currently writing a **Naruto** fanfiction. Now, let me say this: I am unsure if I should continue it. I've written only a single page and frankly, I don't know what I might do with it. The result pairing will most likely be **SasukeNaruto**. Frankly, I like _NejiNaruto_ better, so it actually might turn into that.

* * *

Anyways, that's all. If anyone would like for **Shadowed Enigma** to stay, tell me either through e-mail or review and I'll rewrite the entire thing. If not, it's coming off and staying off.

Oh, and yes, I will seriously try to finish writing all of that up within these few weeks. If I can't make it, then feel free to fill my mailbox with complaints. ;


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** Okay, finally writing chapter 3. Happy? Heh. I hope so. This chapter will be a bit unpredictable for me to write since I've never ever in my life planned anything for a fanfic. Therefore, any events that come up are spur of the moment kind of things. The other two chapters, I've actually had a few ideas for. This one, well, I have none. I'm just writing and writing. Whatever gets written was never planned so I hope you won't be too disappointed…

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. If I did, Hiei and Kurama would be screwing each other into a mattress with a video camera taping every second of it. XD **evil laugh**

**Pairings: **HieixKurama, maybe slight YusukeKurama.

* * *

**Recommendation:**

**Title:** A Birthday Present

**Author:** JadeDragoness

**Anime:** Naruto

**Summary:** Iruka's birthday is coming up in a few days and Naruto needs help finding him a birthday present, so he enlists the help of Sakura and Sasuke.

**My comments:** This fanfic is hilarious, fluffy, and just plain cute. Not the usual stuff I would read, but it's so awesome I read it anyway. If you've never seen Naruto, I say read the fanfic anyway. It's too good. Oh, and it's shounen-ai! Nothing's better than that, right? Teehee!

* * *

**Trifled Bonds – Chapter 3**

_clowangel_

* * *

Kurama woke up the next morning to a slight ache in his head. For some reason, the slight throbbing that he and Hiei sensed was back and stronger too. Mentioned demon was nowhere in sight, having left at the break of dawn. Forcing himself to ignore the small nagging feeling he was getting, Kurama sat up, got dressed, performed his morning ritual and got ready for school. Sighing, he eyed the pile of schoolwork with tired eyes and took two folders off the top and placed it in his schoolbag. Shouldering the black bag, he left his room with a click of his bedroom door. 

By the end of the school day, Kurama was more than just a little tired having dealt with fan girls and fan boys alike. Added to that, he had another project added to his pile of paperwork. Not to mention the constant tugs at the back of his mind hadn't ceased but increased instead. However, he knew Shuichi would be bringing Yusuke over today. He just hoped he had the energy to deal with two energetic teenagers.

Sighing and resigning himself to the inevitable doom that lay just behind the harmless looking wooden oak door before him, he placed his key into the lock, twisted, and opened the door with the same hand, retrieving the keys and depositing them in his pocket.

"Tadaima," he said softly but loud enough for the occupants of the two-story house to hear. Taking off his shoes, he went into the kitchen and gave his mother a hug before returning to the living room just as the younger Shuichi and Yusuke came rushing down the stairs.

"Onii-san, okaeri!"

"Yo Kurama!"

"Hello Shuu-kun, Yusuke," Kurama greeted warmly with a smile.

"You've got a brave lil brother, Kurama! He managed to not piss in his pants when he came up to me! Didn't even know you had a lil brother, man." Yusuke laughed and began telling Kurama of his little brother's bravery.

The kid had come up to him after school and mumbled something he couldn't quite hear. Yusuke had frowned and mildly glared at the kid telling him to repeat himself causing him to just fidget more and mumbled again, but louder that time. Finally, the black-haired boy managed to ask him the question. At first, he was confused. He didn't know anyone by the name of Shuichi. He said as much. The kid's eyes had widened and he looked utterly confused.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Demo… you do know my Onii-san. He said I could ask you to come over without getting beat up…" Shuichi had stammered, a faint blush apparent on his cheeks.

He had looked surprised. Who knew him enough to invite them over to their house?

"Kid, I really don't know anyone by the name of Shuichi" he had said.

"Ano… you all call Onii-san by a nickname though." Shuichi's face scrunched up in concentration as he tried to remember what the sword-wielding guy had called him.

"All?" Now Yusuke looked even more confused. "Who's 'all'?"

"Ah!" Shuichi floundered around for a bit trying to remember the man's name. "Ano… Hiei-san."

"Hiei!" Yusuke's eyes had widened considerably. "As in short-tempered, vertically challenged, Hiei? The Hiei who has a katana with him everywhere he goes? And looks like he'll hack your head off if you talk to him?"

"Hai!" Shuichi smiled brightly when he found Yusuke recognized the short man. "Wait… He didn't seem like he would hack off my head. He did look dangerous though…"

"…" Yusuke stared at the kid with a deadpanned expression. "You're kidding right?" His expression changed to that of mild annoyance as he remembered some of his fights with the short demon. "He nearly hacked off _my_ head several times with that damn sword of his. He doesn't talk much either. Probably had a stick shoved up his ass at birth or some shit what with the way he glares at everyone and everything."

Shuichi's face was red as he listened to Yusuke rant about how wrong he was. 'The man had almost took off Urameshi-san's head…?'

"Demo, he didn't do anything like that. In fact, he let Onii-san scold him for bringing his katana with him."

"Chotto matte! Your 'Onii-san' scolded him and he's alive correct?"

Shuichi's blush faded into confusion. "… Of course Onii-san's alive! Why would Hiei-san kill someone over scolding him?"

"Aha! Now, I know who your bro is! Kurama is your aniki right?" Yusuke smiled brightly, eyes shining with recognition.

"Ah! Sou da yo! You all call my Onii-san Kurama!" Shuichi's expression brightened with recognition. "Hai, so… Ano… Can you come over to our house?"

Yusuke blinked. A wide grin split across his face. "Sure!"

**End Flashback**

* * *

Kurama chuckled at Shuichi's expression. The younger boy had turned red from embarrassment. 

"And wow, your mom's cookies are great!" Yusuke praised. He really had never had such good cookies. His mother couldn't cook if her life depended on it, so not many home cooked meals.

"Why thank you, Yusuke-kun." Mentioned woman had just come out of the kitchen with another plate of cookies fresh from the oven and placed it on the coffee table in the living room. "Shuichi, I made your favorite."

"Arigato, kaa-san."

"You're welcome, Shuichi. I'll get you and your guest some drinks." She turned and left for the kitchen again.

"Ah, arigato, kaa-san."

The black-haired woman returned moments later bearing three cans of soda, which she set down on the coffee table alongside the plate of cookies.

"Oiy, Kurama. Why am I here again? I forgot to ask Shuichi there."

Shuichi blushed at being mentioned.

"No reason really. Shuichi just wanted me to prove you and I are friends. I hear you're still threatening your poor schoolmates." Kurama smirked slightly, watching Shuichi and Yusuke's expressions.

Yusuke broke out in boisterous laughter. "Maa na! I get bored and those idiots always pick fights with me anyway." Turning to Kurama and giving him a once over, he asked seriously, "Are you getting enough rest now? You seriously didn't look too good yesterday. Didn't really notice though before Hiei pointed it out since you hide it so well."

Shuichi's face scrunched up in thought. His Onii-san did seem more tired lately. His schoolwork must be really hard to keep up with.

"Yes, I got more sleep last night after Hiei forced me to get into bed." Kurama resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he remembered the previous day.

"Heh, that Hiei." Yusuke shook his head slightly, a small smile on his lips. "Ah! That's right. On Wednesday, where are we meeting? The usual place?"

Kurama nodded. "Speaking of which, I should tell kaa-san."

"Where are you going, Onii-san?" Shuichi's curiosity was peaked. His Onii-san often left for days at a time several times a month. When he returned, he'd sleep away almost a whole day.

"Taking a little trip." The redhead smiled brightly. "It should be fun."

"Can I come?"

"Afraid not. We already bought the tickets. Maybe next time you can come along."

Yusuke meanwhile began munching on cookies again. "Man, these cookies are _really_ good."

Kurama chuckled. "Of course. Kaa-san's cooking is the best." He took a cookie for himself.

Having polished off another five cookies in mere seconds and washing it down with half his can of soda, he turned to Kurama. "Ne, let's spar! I need a good work out. The idiots at school are so weak!"

"…" Shuichi blinked. The question was ringing in his head. Urameshi-san wanted to spar with his delicate brother? No way! "No way! You're not going to hurt Onii-san!"

Yusuke blinked. "Huh? Hurt him? It's only a light spar. We're not gonna kill each other, ya know?"

"Demo! Can Onii-san even fight?" Shuichi was curious but also panicking. He had never seen his brother fight before. He always seemed so calm and gentle, unable to hurt a fly.

"You've never seen your aniki fight? Wow. You're missing out on a lot, kid! He's so…so…" Yusuke was at a loss of words when it came to describing Kurama's fighting style. Beautiful? Graceful? Deadly? Was there even a word for all that?

"Oh? Shuu-chan, did I hear correctly?" Shiori stepped out of the kitchen, eyes on the trio. "You've been cooped up in school and at home this past week anyway, Shuichi. It's time you loosened up those muscles. Why not go for a spar?"

"Ah… Hai, kaa-san." Kurama looked over at Yusuke, a gentle smirk on his lips. "It's not a bad idea. I haven't sparred with you in a while, Yusuke. And I am feeling rather stiff after sitting in a classroom for so long."

"Is that a challenge I hear? Well then, let's step outside!" Yusuke immediately got up, rushed to the door, put on his shoes, and ran outside.

Shuichi could only sit there and blink. His Okaa-san knew Onii-san could fight? And now, his Onii-san was going to spar with Urameshi-san? Could the day get any weirder?

"Hai, hai." Kurama followed the energetic teen out the door.

Shuichi was about to turn and follow when he heard his brother's surprised voice, stopping him in his tracks.

"Hiei!"

Shuichi immediately ran for the door too. He forgot the shorter man would be there today. Peeking over his brother's shoulder, his eyes fell on the short stature of the sword-wielding black-haired young man.

"Kurama" was Hiei's short greeting. He never did bother saying more than was necessary, unless he was baiting his opponents of course.

"Want to have a three-way spar since you're here, Hiei? Kurama and I was about to spar anyway," Yusuke asked. "It ought to be fun! You two can even team up against me."

Hiei eyed Yusuke with a raised brow. "Spar? With you?" He had never really 'sparred' with the hanyou before. He'd only ever sparred with the redhead fox so he was slightly surprised.

Yusuke's brow twitched. "Teme! Was that an insult?"

"Hn. Fine. This ought to be interesting. Fists only, correct?"

They were all aware an ordinary human teenager would be watching the sparring session. They couldn't use their superhuman powers. Therefore, Yusuke would have to stick with street fighting, Hiei wasn't allowed to use his insane speed or sword, and Kurama would not be able to use his botanic powers.

"Two against one? Or three-way?"

Hiei and Kurama exchanged a look before replying in sync, smirks evident on their lips. "Three-way."

Yusuke and Shuichi's looks of surprise couldn't be hidden. It wasn't everyday two people could just look at each other and understand what the other was thinking. Added to that, they spoke at the same time. It was kind of 'freaky'. A small part of the reikai tantei felt jealousy. However, he quickly squashed it. After all, what was there to be jealous of? Right? Right. Heh, he knew he was lying to himself though. Deep within him were buried emotions.

* * *

A half an hour later, the four teens re-entered the house, three of them breathing irregularly and the other beaming. 

Shuichi was practically glowing with joy. The sparring session was more interesting than he had thought. Not that he thought it would be boring to begin with, but he didn't expect something so beautiful and deadly. It definitely beat television.

It started off rather boring, each testing the other's reflexes and dodging well-aimed blows. After a few minutes, it heated up when acrobatics and teamwork started. Although it was agreed that it would be a three-way spar, it ended up being a two on one for almost half the session, the two being Hiei and Kurama of course.

It was surprising how well Hiei and Kurama worked together. It was nothing short of amazing. Their attacks were practically synchronized. While Hiei attacked from below, Kurama would attack from above making Yusuke have to work to keep the blows from landing on his person. And if that weren't enough, they seemed to have planned out attacks by just exchanging glances and reading each other's moves making it more than a bit unpredictable for Yusuke who was fighting against two people at once. For Shuichi who was watching from the sidelines, he was practically sitting on the edge of his seat.

Of course the three-way parts were awesome too. All of them had to watch two people at once to avoid hits and had to deal blows on the other two as well. It was almost funny when Yusuke stumbled one time trying to hit Kurama while Hiei had moved to deliver a punch in his direction as well. Yusuke had ended up tripping, rolled over to avoid a kick from the redhead and ended up being punched in the face by Hiei instead of the stomach as intended.

Shuichi noticed several things even though he wasn't a fighter. Yusuke was more of a street brawler, using brute force most of the time but was pretty quick as well, and took all the hits with ease and not the least bit of discomfort evident. It almost seemed like he was made of rock what with all the hits he received. (Little did he know just how tough the dude is.)

Hiei was fast, accurate, and tricky. He knew how to fight fist against fist, was quick so he easily avoided blows, and he used his brain to confuse the opponent. Not more than once, he had tricked Yusuke into believing he would attack one way and ended up attacking completely differently. (Our dear Hiei loves baiting the enemy doesn't he? And that smirk he wears when he cuts them in half afterwards is just so cute!)

His brother on the other hand was pure grace, having acrobatics on his side and martial arts as well, performing flips and cartwheels befitting of a gymnast. He also noticed his brother could read the other opponents' moves very well and was quick to avoid blows, move out of the way, and then attack his opponents as well. His redhead brother, like Hiei, also used his brain in combat, but for battle tactics.

All in all, the entire sparring session was awesome and one he didn't think he'd ever have the privilege of laying eyes on. The fights were more real than Jackie Chan on television and his brother and his friends were just sparring!

* * *

"Wow! Onii-san, that was great!" Shuichi beamed, smiling brightly and practically bouncing as the group walked back into the house. 

"See? Told you your brother's fighting style was… uh… Well, his fighting style was awesome, ne?" Yusuke smirked at the slightly flushed kitsune.

"Maa, it was nothing special," Kurama insisted, face still slightly flushed from the compliment. "You should see Hiei and Yusuke fight when they're serious. Now, that's a sight to behold." Of course, it usually ended up a bit bloody when the two brunettes fought.

The group sat down on the living room couches and proceeded to talk about the spar.

"But it was amazing, onii-san! I didn't know you could fight at all! I'm sure Urameshi-san and Hiei-san could fight very well, but it was my first time seeing you do anything of that sort!"

"Tch." Hiei looked at the kid as if he was stupid. "Of course your brother can fight. He can fight as well as he can grow a garden of flowers."

"… But those things are so opposite. Do I have an oxymoron for a brother?" Shuichi wondered aloud.

"Ano, Shuu-kun, you don't need to think so much into it. It was just an ordinary sparring session after all."

"It wasn't ordinary at all, Kurama. After all, this was the first time you and Hiei sparred with me. Usually, you two just go off 'n spar with each other," Yusuke said with a grin on his face.

"So I see you've seen Shuichi-kun fight, right Shuu-chan?" Shiori's voice floated in from the entrance to the kitchen. All four heads turned to look at the middle-aged woman standing there. "Was it not amazing?"

"Mother!" Kurama was red in the face. "It's nothing amazing."

"Of course it is!" Shiori insisted with a gentle smile. "I never knew you could fight so well either until I saw you spar with Hiei-san last year. It was absolutely amazing, beautiful even."

"Mother, you're embarrassing me," Kurama said with a sweat drop rolling down the back of his head.

"Oh fine, Shuichi-kun," Shiori smiled playfully before heading back into the kitchen to finish up preparing dinner.

The three boys chuckled. (Of course I said three. Hiei doesn't chuckle.)

"Ne, Nii-san? Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Ah… Well…" _How do I explain this to Shuichi…?_ "I've learned in secret for a long time."

Thankfully, Shuichi didn't seem to have caught the slight hesitation in his elder stepbrother's voice and readily accepted the answer. "Really? Wow!"

Hiei refrained from rolling his eyes. _Long time was an understatement. In fact, it was probably the understatement of the century._

_

* * *

_

Dinner later thateveningwas eaten in a friendly atmosphere that night although there were a few funny moments in which Hiei stared at the chopsticks in utter incomprehension. Eventually, he learned how to use the eating utensils, but not before embarrassing himself by stabbing the sticks into a fish rather barbarically.

That night, after everyone was asleep, the redheaded fox spirit woke up in cold sweat, head feeling as if it would split open at the pain he was feeling so suddenly. Grabbing his head with sweaty hands, he winced when the pain, instead of fading elevated. His psyche was so jumbled, the fire demon that was sleeping just outside of his window in the tree woke up as well from the psychic shock. Said demon appeared at the bedside just in time to catch the unconscious fox.

Hiei placed Kurama back in his bed and tucked him under the covers before slumping against the bed and sliding to the plush floor. Wincing, he held his head in his hand and pressed a finger to his throbbing temple hoping to ease the pounding. What in the seven hells of makai was going on anyway? These constant pulls at his mind were practically driving him insane. If that weren't enough, headaches developed so frequently lately, he was tempted to take one of those human painkillers.

He had the jagan to help him, but the fox certainly didn't. No wonder he passed out even with his centuries of experience at protecting his mind. It has been happening so frequently, his mental shields weren't even enough to protect his mind anymore due to exhaustion from keeping them up all the time. Hell, even in sleep, he had to have them up. Just because he was strong, doesn't mean he has limitless power. And that was something they all knew.

_It's no wonder he's been so exhausted lately. And I wasn't fucken around to give him some help. The two humans are completely useless when it comes to something like this and can't be relied on._

Sighing, he put up a kekkai, sat at the end of the bed and was soon dozing lightly. Eventually though, he fell into a deeper sleep and ended up as Kurama's teddy bear for the remainder of the night.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Finally done with this chapter along with my other fanfics' chapters! Aren't you guys proud of me:) That last part was thought up out of nowhere. In fact, I didn't even intend to end it like that. But I figured ending it with something more serious would be nice. 

And wow, Shuichi-kun is appearing in this piece quite often, isn't he? I just like writing an innocent personality once in a while so I hope you don't mind too much. ; Heh, if my younger sister read this, I think she'd think I was insane!

**Sister:** You, the sadist, like writing an innocent personality? Ha! That's just too funny! dramatic gasp You're an alien aren't you!

**Me:** glares And what do you care if I do?

**Sister:** Begone, evil demon! –sticks an ofuda on my head-

**Me:** -knocks her unconscious and tosses her into a river-


End file.
